EL DILEMA:
by MerodeadoraBlack
Summary: Lily y James cursan su ultimo año en el colegio y James ha dejado confundida a Lily... lenalo les va a encantar 100%J&L agrege dos personajes mas.. para los merodeadores...xD


EL DILEMA

**EL DILEMA**

Lily Evans (una pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cuerpo bien formado, solo que se escondia tras un uniforme) de septimo curso del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechizeria en estos momentos se encuentra huyendole al amor( solo que ella no lo sabe… o por lo menos no lo quiere aceptar…) porque después de unas semanas de haber accedido a comenzar una amistad con James Potter( un chico de cabello desordenado color azabache y hermosos ojos color castaños escondidos tras unas gafas, aquel chico que armaba revuelo en todo el alumnado femenino de todo el colegio pues al ser un jugador de quiddicht tenia un buen cuerpo…) su compañero de clases, él habia estado taratando de conquistar a la pelirroja en cuestion pero ella se limito a decirle que solo podrian ser amigos… Bueno el hecho en cuestion es que se encuentara confundida pues algo la ha tomado por sorpresa…

--FLASH BACK—

Una mañana de un domindo James con sus amigos Sirius Black(un castaño de hermosos ojos grises y mirada sensual… tambien era un alborotador en cuanto a chicas se trataba, pero ahora se encontraba comprometido pues estaba de novio con Angie) y Remus Lupin( un chico castaño de ojos color miel con aspecto de cansado, el era el novio de July); y Lily con sus respectivas amigas unas gemelas llamadas Angie y July(ambas rubias de ojos azules aunque eran disdinguibles ya que Angie usaba el cabello largo y enrulado y era mas extrovertida que su hermana July que era mas timida y usaba su cabello corto y liso) iban de camino hacia el lago del colegio pues hacia un día preciosísimo y fabuloso.

Estubieron todo el rato charlando y divirtiendose, cada cierto tiempo lily se sentia un poco incomoda debido a que Remus y July habian comenzado a salir en navidad, y Angie y Sirius en pascuas, entonces al ser la unica sin pareja se sentia rara, y mas aun cuando James le lanzaba esas miradas para derretir los polos que la vuelven loca y la insitan a besarlo y desordenarle mas el cabello… y la ponian mas incomoda y nerviosa, ella trataba de disimularlo lo mas que podia pero cuando Remus y July decidieron irse a pasar el resto del dia en la biblioteca; y Angie y Sirius a la sala comun a una de sus sesiones apasionadas de besos(su relacion era muy HOT..xD) Lily quedo mas nerviosa pues se habia quedado sola con James. Cuando se quedaron solos hubo un largo e incomodo momento de silencio, pues ambos estaban tan nerviosos q no sabian que decir; fue James el que tomo la iniciatiba y dijo:

-Hey lils..! quieres dar una vuelta por los limites del bosque prohibido?

- Eh.. yo...claro- respondio al fin

Caminaron nerviosos por un rato hablando entretenidamente y llegaron hasta un sitio hermosisimo que Lily amaba y emocionada dijo:

-Quedemonos aquí! Este es mi lugar favorito en el colegio! Aquí vengo siempre a distraerme!

-Enserio?- pregunto el sonriente

-Sip.! Por que lo preguntas?

-Porque yo tambien vengo aquí muy seguido!-dijo mas sonriente-es un buen lugar para pensar sobretodo cuando soy rechazado por cierta pelirroja-dijo tratando de sonar serio

Ella no supo que decir, solo se limito a sonrojarse, medio sonreir y mirar hacia el suelo. James lo notó asi que cambio la conversación rapidamente y comenzo a hacer bromas de todo tipo por lo que la pelirroja rio hasta que le dolio el estomago, de pronto se quedaron unos instantes en silencio mirando se fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro(Merlin! Como me encanta!-pensaba James)(Dios es tan hermoso! Pero no podria!- pensaba Lily)y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, se besaron… fue en beso que comenzo siendo dulce y cariñoso que luego se fue tornando salvaje y apasionado que transmitia mucho amor y afecto. Lily se sintio en las nubes y no queria bajar de ellas, se concentro tanto que no noto que paso sus delicadas manos por el cuello de James y fue subiendo hasta acariciar y despeinar su cabello. El por su parte se sentia como realizando el mas profundo de sus sueños, como nadando en un mar de felicidad, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja atrayendola hacia el. Ambos estaban disfrutándolo mucho pues fue un beso largo. Y tras unos minutos Lily reacciono separandose de James bruscamente, no supo que decir, en cambio James hablo:

-Eh L-L-Lily y-y-y-o lo-lo-lo siento( bueno en realidad no-penso)es que…

No pudo contuinuar pues ella habia salido corriendo con las manos en la cara, el trato de alcanzarla sin éxito

-Espera Lily-la llamo varias veces…

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Y aquí se encuentra ahora confundia(lo mas confundida que habia estado en su vida), en su habitación pensando en como le habia encantado como no debia pensar eso… tumbada sobre su cama con una almohada sobre su cara…

-Hey Lils-alquien la habia sacado de su ensimismamiento- Que pasa?

-…-Ella no respondio

-Lils- volvieron a hablar y reconocio la vos de Angie- Potter me dijo que te habia pasado algo pero…- no termino pues Lily se habia sentado en la cama y habia corrido hasta ella abrazandola muy fuerte

-Lily Evans! Puedes decirme que te ha pasado?-dijo ella separandose

-Oh Angie!- dijo alfil mientras unas finas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas- Es que-es que James y yo… es que nosotros nos hemos besado!-concluyo

-Que?! Pero cuando? Osea es que… Ahhhg no lo puedo creer

-Lo se!... yo tampoco… estoy tan confundida…

-Lils pense que habia quedadoclaro lo de Potter… pense que ya estaba claro que te gustaba y que le ibas a dar una oportunidad..

-Lo se pero.. no puedo… lo siento… es que- se volvio a tumbar sobre su cama quedandose unos instantes después dormida

**OoOoOo ABAJO EN LA SALA COMUN oOoOoO**

**-**Potter ella me ha contado todo- decia Angie

-Y?? –Pregunto ansioso el

-Nada ella… esta confundida, dale chance y después de cierto tiempo trata de hablar con ella y aclararlo todo… es lo unico en lo que te puedo ayudar

-Esta bien.. lo que sea-subio algo triste y decepcionado mientras Angie y Sirius volvian a lo "suyo"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente Lily desperto igual de confundida pero no dejaba de pensar en el beso. Se levanto, se cambio de ropa y bajo a la sala comun, alli estaba James un poco despistado pero a pesar de eso la vio y le hablo:

-Espera Lily…- pero no logro alcanzarla, iba muy de prisa…

Asi pasaron los dias James seguia tratando de hablar con ella pero seguia huyendo y escondiéndose, ya casi ni hablaba con sus amigo, estaba mucho tiempo sola y se ponia nerviosa cada vez que veia a James y salia corriendo; ni siquiera en clases le prestaba atención. Todavía no sabia que decisión tomar: si decirle a James lastimosamente que solo podían ser amigos, o si le daba una oportunidad al amor y terminaba de aceptar de una vez y por todas en frente de el que lo amaba con locura, que estaba enamorada de aquel James Potter que decía babear por ella y que siempre la cuidaba, celaba y defendia de todo y todos…

Fueron pasando los días que pronto se convertirían en semanas. Una tarde Lily estaba sentada bajo un viejo roble en su lugar favorito pensando que debía hacer, en que decisión tomar… fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por alguien que habia llegado, ella se había levantado con la intención de marcharse pues había visto a James Potter.

-Espera Lily no te vayas – dijo James(el se veia muy deprimindo y con muchas ojeras) sujetandola suavemente por el brazo y volviendola hacia el- creo cometi un error y lo siento! siento haberme precipitado! Ahora dime que puedo hacer para remediarlo y recuperar tu amistad.

Lili cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y lo supo, supo que era el momento indicado… había tomado una decisión.

-Primero-comenzo- quiero que des tres pasos hacia mi- el extarñado obedecio-luego quiero que me tomes por la cintura-obedecio sonriente- y por ultimo-dijo humedeciendo sus labios- quiero que me beses a la cuenta de 3, 2,…-no pudo continuar pues James había acortado la poca distancia entre ellos y la estaba besando dulcemente en los labios, ella rodeo el cuello de él suavemente con sus brazos y tras unos momentos de gloria se separaron y fue James quien hablo

-Liliy yoooo…

-Shhhh- ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios- haz de nuevo esa pregunta que me hiciste hace unos meses…

El se quedo extrañado pro luego lo entendio y dijo:

-Lily quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrio y respondio-Si James! Y ahora me atrevo a decirte que eres lo que quiero

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un corto beso, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos un rato en aquel lugar que tanto amaban por primera vez como Novios. De prondo James se detuvo, se volteo para mirarla, ella lo imito, el la miro a sus maravillosos ojos al igual que ella y tomandola de las manos le dijo:

-Te Amo!

-Yo tambien te Amo!- respondio ella, ambos se sonrojaron, luego se dieron un tierno y largo beso en los labios mientars ambos pensaban que que se amaban con locura y quu querian pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos amandose como ahora…

_**FIN**_

**_Gracias por leerlo porfis dejen reviws.. _**

**_XOXO Karenlicious :P_**


End file.
